Fawnstep
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |mc=Fawnstep |skyclan ancestor=Fawnstep |starclan resident=Fawnstep |mentor=Unknown |app=Unknown |livebooks=''Cloudstar's Journey, ''Firestar's Quest, SkyClan's Destiny, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks=''Firestar's Quest, ''SkyClan's Destiny }} Fawnstep is a small, light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest, paws, and blue eyes. Fawnstep was an ancient SkyClan medicine cat under Cloudstar's leadership in the forest territories. She tried to warn Cloudstar about the Twolegs destroying SkyClan's territory, but was ignored. She eventually ascended to StarClan, where she helped mentor Echosong when SkyClan was being rebuilt by Firestar. History In the Super Editions Firestar's Quest :Fawnstep is an ancient medicine cat of SkyClan under the leadership of Cloudstar. :In one of Firestar's visions, Fawnstep is begging Cloudstar to allow her to speak with StarClan, saying that they might know of a place for them, but he does not let her. :Later, when Firestar is finally speaking with Cloudstar, he mentions that his medicine cat still walks with StarClan in dreams, and he did not try to stop her. In another vision, Firestar watches as Fawnstep tells her leader that she's had no sign from StarClan, when he asks if they were going the right way. :When Leafdapple is receiving her nine lives, Fawnstep appears to Echosong, the new SkyClan medicine cat. Fawnstep tells her who she is, and that Echosong can find herbs in the same places the old medicine cat once did. Fawnstep then promises Echosong that she will watch over her, and they will walk dreams together until Echosong has learned how to be a true medicine cat. ''SkyClan's Destiny'' :She is first mentioned when Leafstar tells Echosong that Fawnstep might visit her for more training in herbs. :During one of Leafstar's dreams, she sees the ancient SkyClan, led by Cloudstar. Fawnstep tells a queen not be afraid after she wails that her kits will die. Fawnstep comforts her by telling her StarClan still watches over them, even so far away from the forest. :She is briefly mentioned by Leafstar after Swallowflight discourages her about leading the new SkyClan. Leafstar remembers that the StarClan cats encouraged her, so she continues to lead SkyClan. In the Novellas ''Cloudstar's Journey :Fawnstep is the medicine cat of SkyClan. :Cloudstar stumbles into the clearing with his paws throbbing, and lets Mintpaw slide to the ground. Snailpaw says that a monster chopped down the tree they were in, and Mousefang calls for Fawnstep. The medicine cat begins to help Mintpaw, and the clearing fills with cats. Quailheart arrives with herbs to treat Mintpaw, so Buzzardtail carries the apprentice to her den once Fawnstep deems her in a stunned state. The medicine cat then treats Tansypaw and Snailpaw after she finishes with Mintpaw. :Later, Cloudstar thinks optimistically that the Twolegs aren't destroying any more trees, and that perhaps they've cut down the ones they want. The leader heads back to camp, and as soon as he enters, Fawnstep demands to know if there's been any further destruction of their territory. The leader meows no, and reassures the medicine cat that if she hasn't had any new omens, then the Clan should be fine. She says she found a blackbird with no head, a sparrow with no wings, and a squirrel without a tail in the fresh-kill pile that gradually grows smaller. Cloudstar disregards this, commenting it's only clumsy hunting. The tom dismisses Fawnstep, and tells her to make sure Buzzardtail organizes patrols as normal. :At the Gathering, Fawnstep requests to speak to the pale gray tom, and she tells him that the other medicine cats have been receiving dreams about SkyClan's destruction. She states that they all say their fate will be destined by yellow monsters, and comments that Molepelt thinks the Clan will be dead by the next Gathering. Cloudstar growls that the ShadowClan cat should spend less time gossiping like an elder, and care for his own cats. Fawnstep persists that they all believe him, and are worried for SkyClan. He then chastises his medicine cat, harshly asking if she told them about their situation. Fawnstep winces and replies that she reported that SkyClan is fine. Cloudstar feels a stab of guilt for doubting her, and suggests they head back to the rest of the Gathering before they draw suspicion. :When they return, Quailheart meets Cloudstar just inside the entrance and meows that Petalfall has had another falling fit. The pale gray tom and Fawnstep run to the medicine cat's den, and see the elder lying in a nest. She tries to raise her head when the two cats enter, but falls back. Fawnstep soothes that it will be over soon and gives Petalfall two poppy seeds when to the ill cat. As Cloudstar settles down next to Petalfall, Quailheart questions if it is safe to give two seeds to a cat at one time. Fawnstep replies that a deep sleep will give her the chance to rest and regain her strength. Cloudstar looks at the elder and thinks that what she needs is prey, but sadly, her Clan can't give her that at the moment. The next morning, Fawnstep mews to the leader that he should go take a walk, telling him she'll take care of Petalfall. However, when he returns Fawnstep tells Cloudstar that Petalfall died a few moments ago. The leader turns and sees Hawksnow and Starlingfeather crouching beside their friend, mourning their denmate. The medicine cat continues that Petalfall slept better after he'd told her that SkyClan will be okay. Cloudstar wishes her well on her journey to StarClan, then watches two elders pull the body into the clearing. Fawnstep explains to the pale gray tom that they will sit vigil for her today, and then bury Petalfall at dusk. Cats begin to add herbs onto the elder's pelt as the medicine cat tells Cloudstar not to go on patrol. :After a battle, Fawnstep treats the injuries of many SkyClan cats. Later that night, however, she goes to her leader's den. Fawnstep thrusts her muzzle into Cloudstar's ear to wake him up. Fawnstep snaps him out of his thoughts, telling him she needs to talk to him. Cloudstar demands to know what she wants, thinking that Birdflight may be having her kits, asking if she needs him to fetch herbs. Fawnstep hisses for him to sit down, or he'll wake the whole Clan, telling him that Birdflight is fine, and that it will be a quarter moon before she is ready to have her kits. :She shuffles further into his den and sits down, beginning to tell of a dream she had, her voice high-pitched, while Cloudstar picks up the scent of fear from her pelt. She goes on, saying she thinks it is StarClan telling her the near future, as Birdflight had her kits, but they were small. Cloudstar interrupts, asking if they were strong and healthy, and Fawnstep tells him they looked healthy. She tells him that in the dream SkyClan was leaving the forest after being denied help by the other Clans at a Gathering. Cloudstar's tail lashes as he exclaims that that is absurd, as the Clans have no right to decide whether they stay or not as this is their territory. Fawnstep gazes at him with fear in her eyes, and tells him that there was no territory left, as the Twolegs had taken all of it and they had nowhere to go. Cloudstar stares at her with dismay, wondering if this would truly be the end of SkyClan. Fawnstep rests her tail on his shoulder and apologizes, telling him they should not have lost that battle, as it was a loss they cannot survive. Cloudstar gives up on StarClan, much to her shock. :The next day, Birdflight gives birth to her kits. Fawnstep is present, and mews the queen that Cloudstar is doing the helping as best he can. Birdflight's belly spasms as the first kit slips out onto the moss, and immediately the medicine cat nips the birth sac. It starts to wiggle around as Birdflight leans over to start licking it. Fawnstep announces that the first kit is a tom as she nudges him closer to his mother's belly, and Cloudstar gazes down at him in delight, noting his spiky dark brown fur. :Fawnstep and the entire Clan go to the Gathering, where she witnesses SkyClan's leaving, and she and the Clan head out of the Clan territories. In the ''Field Guides ''Battles of the Clans'' :After the battle with ThunderClan, in which SkyClan is defeated, Fawnstep appears in Cloudstar's den and demands to talk to him. After telling him to sit down and convincing him that his mate, Birdflight, is fine and her kits aren't being born, she talks to him about a dream she had. She's sure StarClan is showing her the future, and she describes how later on, after Birdflight has had her kits, SkyClan is leaving the forest from a Gathering. She elaborates on how the Twolegs had taken all the territory in her dream, and there was none left for them. She attempts to comfort Cloudstar, and tells him that they should not have lost the battle, that it was a defeat that they could not survive. Trivia Mistakes *She is mistakenly referred to as 'Fawn-step'. *She has been mistakenly described as bracken-colored. Character pixels Quotes Notes and references de:Rehaugeru:Легколапаfr:Patte de Bichefi:Vasanaskelnl:Hertenstap Category:Females Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Medicine cats Category:SkyClan cats Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Deceased characters Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Cloudstar's Journey characters Category:SkyClan ancestors Category:Supporting characters Category:StarClan cats